


A Little Stabbing Never Hurt Anyone

by agentwashingcat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Felix, slightly canon divergent Felix, they have a talk about it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Felix gets worked up when York gets hit on in a bar, and York decides they need to talk about it. Cross posted on tumblr for rvb rare pair week!





	A Little Stabbing Never Hurt Anyone

“Okay, time to go home.” York picked up Felix, who was hissing and spitting like an alley cat at the man next to them, and carried him outside the bar, starting the relatively short trek back to his apartment.

Felix did not go quietly. “York! York, put me the fuck down! YORK!”

“Are you gonna go back and pick a fight?”

“That asshole started it! Just let me stab him a little!”

“Nope.” Though to be fair, it wasn’t exactly easy holding a struggling Felix. Eventually, York was forced to put him down, though he placed his hands on Felix’s shoulders to keep him in place. “Babe, it’s fine, you don’t need to fight him.”

Felix was still seething; practically vibrating in place. “No, I really do.”

York shook his head. “You can’t fight everyone who hits on me.”

“Fucking watch me.”

“What exactly about this situation has you so worked up?” Sure, York knew Felix could be… possessive at times, but this seemed extreme, even for him.

“Because you’re fucking  _ mine _ and-”

“No, nope, we’re stopping this,” York insisted, putting a hand over Felix’s mouth. “We talked about this.”

A tongue snuck out and licked his hand, and York glared. “You think that’ll work? I’ve had my fingers in your ass, dude, I don’t care if you lick my hand.”

He felt Felix’s nose scrunch beneath his hand, and a sigh of warm breath hit his hand. Slowly, he moved it away. “Are you ready to talk about the real problem?”

Felix sighed again, glaring up at York. “It’s  _ nothing _ , it’s fucking stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, love, I promise,” York said, reaching for Felix’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go inside and then we can talk.”

York led Felix the last few streets to his apartment, so they could actually have a serious conversation. Hopefully. Knowing Felix it was about a 50/50 shot.

He settled them on the couch, pulling Felix into his arms. It was a surprise when Felix didn’t resist, instead pressing into him and hiding his face.

“What’s got you so upset, love?” York gently rubbed Felix’s back, waiting for him to speak.

It was another few minutes before Felix said anything. “ _ It’s, god it’s so fucking stupid. _ ”

Felix sat up, a scowl on his face. “I just, I got fucking blindsided by my last partner leaving me for someone else, okay? And like, I get why he did, I was a shit partner and I got what I deserved. And then I saw that guy flirting with you and I just…”

Felix stared hard at the floor, and York was shocked to see tears in Felix’s eyes. He had never seen Felix shed so much as a single tear before. He shifted, cupping Felix’s face in his hands and gently wiping them away.

“Don’t.” Felix lifted his hands, like he was going to push York’s away, but instead just rested them on top of the others hands. “You’re so good just, fuck, you’re so impossibly good and I’m not and I was just, shit I was scared you might leave and when I get scared I get angry and-”

“Threaten to stab people?” York finished.

“Yeah. I’ve stabbed people over less, you know.”

“I know.” He’d heard about all the shitty things Felix had done. Wash had been particularly keen on telling him. But Felix had shown him he was trying to do better. And York thought he at least deserved that chance.

Letting out a soft sigh, York tugged Felix’s face close, letting their foreheads rest together. “I’m not going anywhere. But it’s okay to be scared. If you ask for reassurance, I’ll give it to you, but I need to know you need it.”

Felix’s grip on York’s hands tightened. “I’m not… very good at asking for help.”

“I know. One step at a time. Maybe we start with not starting a fight every time someone flirts with me?”

“I’ll… do my best.”

“That’s all I want.” York leaned in, giving Felix a soft kiss. “As long as you’re doing your best, that’s all that matters.”

Felix let out a small laugh. “Shit, how did I get so lucky?”

“I should be asking the same thing.” York kissed him again, letting his hands slide down to rest on Felix’s hips. “Stay the night?”

“Yeah. Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
